Rainbow Six : Stealth Missions : Ch 1
by robox
Summary: New missions for the Rainbow Team. My first fic ever, so r&r please.
1. Default Chapter Title

Rainbow Six   
Stealth Missions   
By : Robert Oxford   
Ch1   
  
Mark Garrison, man of action and man of intelligence yet again lacked these two traits as he was being held at gunpoint by Saudi Arabian Rebels in a small, terrorist base near the border of Oman. AK-47's, Glocks, these were definitely not amateurs.   
  
He was in a small, one room office near the rear of the building. He had been doing an easy recon on the base as a practice scouting expedition for the S.E.A.L.S., thinking the compound was abandoned after the Persian incident. It was really a war and everyone else knew it. The public however would never believe that the US would 'attack' a country and use force for the good of the states. Never. Never the though of the US actually starting it. Good lord no.   
  
Mark had been striped of his gear. No one in his scouting party lived to tell what happened. No one knew he was gone. In a couple hours, they might get a feeling of his 'greenness' and might have gotten lost. The ship was not directly communicated with the party, but thought the communications guy was killed in the ambush. He was hopeless.   
  
The terrorists spoke to each other in their tongue. No one there seemed to speak and English. A good thing, considering that they could not ask him questions. That means not talking, and not being killed. Sooner or later, they will have to do something with him and had to escape soon, or be rescued.

"Admiral, all scouting parties returned except Theta, we cant get a link to them and there is no sight of them anywhere."   
Admiral Derekson was the least concerned with a training mission when he has an aircraft carrier to steer as close to the damn Iraqi's radar without hitting it.   
  
"Just give me an update in an hour Captain Fredrik," the Admiral said without and care and returned to the helm. The Admiral went to the communications tower and sent another transmission. He decided then to take matters into his own hands.   
  
"I need a chopper to start a search in the area last know to the Theta scouts. Report anything that you may feel be them. I don't want this to get out of hand. Much less this ship."   
  
The radio operator scrambled a chopper and a small crew from the U.S.S Freedom.

Mark was now sitting in a chair facing a corner in the same office. One guard was on him this time. He looked around for something that could be useful. As he did, he heard an English speaking voice. No good. A man he had not yet seen enterd the room with two guards. One of the guards spun Mark's chair towards the new man. Every gun in the room was pointing at him.   
  
"So, you wanna kill us eh? Secret Black project to wipe out an unknown terrorist compound? Then why send a rookie? You got a tracer on you? Tell us why you are here or my friends here will drag you out so deep into the desert, you will die a slow, slow death."   
  
Very bad. Mark was'nt actually invited here. He couldn't exactly tell him 'Ya, im just a US Navy S.E.A.L. just scouting out this area for a training exercise. We figured no one was here and just made our selves at home.' One, no one would believe that a scout would be on the cost of Oman, walked 100 odd miles to scout this out. Second, He couldn't tell them that this was a training mission. This was, as stupid as it may sound, top secret information on the locations of training sites throughout the world. Third, they would kill him for not believing it, starting another war.   
  
"I am Lt. Mark Garrison, 3rd infantry identification number 560031753." A smart move and what is one of the first rules taught to scouts, 'You know nothing except name rank and ID #'   
  
"I don't want this silent treatment bullshit. We have guns, you want to die, then tell us why the hell you are scouting out our compound, Mark Garrison."   
  
"I am Lt. Mark Garrison, 3rd infantry identification number 560031753."   
  
"Fine, Mark Garrison, you just wait here for a while. We'll get back to you in a minute with your answer."   
  
Good, he bought some time. Need a plan. But what? In the middle of a war zone, at least 200 miles from the ocean, and they might not be looking for him. Maybe just stick tight. Wait them out. Let them crack first. Ya, that's how James Bond would do it.   
  
Mark then felt as though the whole compound started to rumble. Then the familiar sign of a helicopter rocked his chair and flew directly over the compound.

  
"Roger six zero niner, repeat, training compound is inhabited by unconfirmed people, confirm weapons in hand, and sure looks like they own the place or something" the co-pilate said jokingly back to the U.S.S Freedom.   
  
"Roger, stay under radar and keep a look out for any one of our men."   
  
"Copy that sir, out"   
  
Admiral Derekson entered the communications room, "Commander, we are clear of the radar, now lets get those men back on board."   
  
"Well I dispatched a helicopter to scout the training area and they say that the abandoned compound we use is inhabited by unconfirmed, armed men. Not ours. Lots of them, sir"   
  
"Any sight of the missing scouts?"   
  
"Not yet sir"   
  
"I'm afraid we might be dealing with a terrorist situation. I'll contact Washington.   
  
"Aye Sir, we'll keep searching here"

John Clark was relaxing on base in England, reading Pride and Prejudice, again. He was getting board. The world had been in a peaceful state for at least three months now, and his men were getting weak. More training, sure, but they need actual experience. They need to actually watch a bullet pierce the body of a human.   
  
Phone, hopefully a job. Although he never wishes terrorism, it would be nice to do something once in a while, "Clark"   
  
"John, Its me, we need your men immediately, we got trouble in the Gulf."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ch 2 comming soon.'   
contact the author   
sniperwolf_09@yahoo.com


	2. Default Chapter Title

RAINBOW SIX   
STEALTH MISSIONS   
By: SniperWOLF_09

Ch2

"Ding?"

"Yes sir"

"Get what teams are ready?"

"All, what we need?"

"Take A, and get to the airfield, we got ourselves a little terrorist crap in the Gulf. You got your selves a non-stop flight   
to the U.S.S. Freedom. I'll send your brief enrout"

"Yes sir," Ding jogged out the door, "We'll have fun," he said as he drifted outside.   
John started the work on the brief, first by getting satellite pictures of the area and possible treats. Then matching up some faces that could be made out with it. As he started the trace, the computer started to roll live images over the screen. John watched, as he hope one would show his face. Nothing. It then picked up a picture a helicopter flying over the compound. The visual was delayed somewhat, which gave John a chance to check its plates. US all over it. Must be a recon chopper. As soon as it entered to screen again for another strafe, it was destroyed into a billion pieces with shrapnel and fire flying out from the once been helicopter.

"Admiral, we have lost contact with the rescue party." one of the radio men in the control room.

Admiral Derekson was looking onto the radar and saw the helicopter's dot disappear from the screen. "There onto us," he was some what untrained in this situation. He had never been a position to decide the fate of a solider, much less his country, but this was the grim reality of the situation. Tensions go high, blow the guys head off; the US retaliate and launch some nukes for holding one of our own men hostage without anyone being told." I don't think we have much time" Someone will be here to settle this. Hopefully.

"Sir, urgent message from Washington, Secretary of War Darell Anderson on the line."

"I'll be there in a minute" Shit, maybe relive him of his duties because of the what was going on. Maybe there is no help and to say that the loss of the men where accidental as they fell from the drop helicopter headfirst in the water. How nose, with the politics these days, its hard to tell the next lie.

Derekson approached the phone the operator held in his hand. Took it from him and spoke in an official, im too busy for the, oh your the Secretary of War..., "Derekson here,"

"This line is being secured..."blips and buzzes went off slowly in the earpiece, "Line secure." The line was switched over.

"This is Anderson, look, we see your situation and we have a team on it and are about two hours from your flight deck. Stay on course and stay out of radar range. There will be an unmarked NATO transport arriving in your radar in maybe 20 minutes. There pass code is 209-Alpha-Rainbow"

"Yes sir, we will be ready."

"One piece of advice, they know more about what's going on than you do, so don't get in their way."

"Yes sir."

"Good bye."

The phone clicked off. Derekson gave the phone back to the operator. "Deck officer!"

"Yes sir," a Sergeant responded from the back of the comms room

"Be on the look out for a NATO drop ship. Its heading our way. Grant it to land, there pass code is 209-Alpha-Rainbow"

"Aye Captain."

Derkson left the comms center, back to the bridge to watch the planes the busyness on deck   


Mark was now upstairs and may in a bed there. He knew that the terrorists would return in a minute, so he had to decide. Live and talk, or die and not say a word. Mark was too green to die like this. He had no experience with this kind of trouble. Someone more senior should be here. He should have died like the rest of his squad.

The door opened and enter the english speaking guy and a guard. "Did you hear that blast? That is the sound of American soldiers being destroyed by an AA gun." Mark looked out the window and saw the wreckage and there men run to inspect it, "They know where you are. We want to know why you are here. Why Americans are here. NOW!"

Decision time. 'Lets fake it' Mark though, "I'm here as a piece officer responding to a small conflict in Oman. We were running low on supplies and decide to find somewhere to bunk."

That was pathetic and he knew it.

"Oh really, I hope you didn't kill anyone I know. I will have your dick cut off."

Shit

Another man walked in and spoke in Arabian talk.

"I see," said the interrogator. "Looks like you will be here a little bit longer. We are shipping you to our main base in a day. We wait for a transport truck. Sweet dreams" He left and closed the door.

Lucky stiff. 'Where are those rescue squads?' he asked himself. It was nearly five hours ago that he saw a squad of men massacred by these men. How much longer until his turn?   


Domingo got his team up and running in black uniforms packed. The A-team was comprised of himself, Andrew Burk, Daniel Borgart, Genedy Filatov, Tracy Woo, Gerald Morris, Karl Haider, and Lars Beckenbauer. They would all be working assault and were the most prepared than any. Most of the day in the range and film rooms, watching footage of entries, studying them again and again so that every possibility was denounced only for what was supposed to happen. They were definitely ready.

Ding checked the fax again. Nothing. They were within one hour of there destination and no brief? Maybe on deck. Sending any information to a remote location is very dangerous. Especially near Iraq.

"Any word yet Ding?" asked Andrew with anxiety.

"Nothing. We will most likely get something on the ship. So just relax for the next hour."

"Yes Sir" he went back to his seat and kind of started to dose off.

All the squad was wearing normal US army uniforms and kevlar inside of it. Ding knew that they were to act as American soldiers would and be part of them. This was a Highly Confidential team, which only a few, senior officials at Washington knew of their existence. Rainbows existence relied on the secrecy of itself to survive. Or else they would all be murdered in their sleep. Nothing any Rainbow member wanted.

********* Captain Fredrik monitored the flight of the air craft as soon as it appeared on radar. "There here sir!" He yelled into the bridge. Admiral Derkson walked in and evaluated the situation,

"Have the identified themselves?"

"Yes sir, just as you said"

"Good, you may allow them to land, how much longer you think?"

"About 20 minutes sir" the technician said that was at the radar

"Give them quarters as they get on board, and most importantly Captain," he pointed at the seasoned man sailor, "stay out of their way. They know more than us."

Captain Fredrik saluted him, "Aye sir"

Another technician who was in the room approached the Admiral holding some papers and a 3.5" floppy, "Sir, this just came from the Security of War for the team that is arriving soon via fax. I downloaded the information from the server that it said to do it from." he showed him the number on the fax. The Admiral started to grasp the rest of the fax, "Sir, with all due respect, this is confidential information and may not be viewed by anyone except the leader of the team," he looked at the front of the fax, "Ha a, Domingo Chavez, sir"

"Very well, you can leave it in my hands until they are on deck."

"Aye sir" he saluted.

The Admiral took the papers and proceeded to his quarters and locked them in his safe.   


"Sir?" the pilot said to Ding

"Yes Captain?"

"We have permission to land. They also say that there are papers waiting for you on board that will be delivered to you by Admiral Derkson. They have also arranged accommodations sir."

"Very good, thank them. How much longer?"

"Fifteen minutes till touchdown sir"

"Thanks" Ding went back to the hull, "were touching down soon so get everything together. Fasten your safely belts folks." He sat down and dragged his duffle bag over towards him, "Mission briefing will be shortly after we are aboard."

The team prepared for landing.

"This is your captain speaking, one kilometer to go, heads down"

The team ducked their head between their legs. The landing would be rough and abrupt, as they are stopped at 120 mph to 0 in three seconds.

"Here we go!"

The plane seemed to smash down on the deck. and stop. It was over.

"Please stay seated until the plane come to a full stop"

"Shut up!" yelled Burk in his distinctive Brit accent.

The plane stopped and they proceeded to the hatch. Domingo was the first out. He was greeted by the Admiral and Captain. The Admiral saluted the team and vise versa. The Admiral spoke to Ding, "Welcome aboard," he showed the papers to Ding, "These came from Washington and said they were for you, along with this floppy."

"Thank you sir" DIng took the papers

The Captain spread his arm out to the door inside, "This way to your quarters. Follow me."   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Rainbow Six   
Stealth Missions   
By: SniperWOLF_09

Ch 3

Ding and company arrived at the USS Freedom and were shown to there rooms. They were just below deck. Captain Fredrik showed them there quarters. Roomy. Bunks with own bathroom. There was also a good sized table in the middle with chairs. "Now you tell us when you are set, tell us where to go, and we'll be waiting."

"Thank you Captain, you are being more than nice." said Ding graciously.

"No problem at all. Very well, carry on," he left the room and closed the hatch.

"Get your stuff up and do what you need to do then get here for a mission briefing in ten minutes,"   
Most of the team lay down on the bunk or unpacked. A knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Ding

"Captain Fredrik," Ding opened the door. Fredrik was with four other sailors rolling in two black crates.

"This was in the chopper as cargo. Sorry if I intruded,"

"No not a problem, just don't come in for another hour or so while we prepare."

"No problem, i'll have a guard posted outside"

"Thank you"

The men left and closed the door again. Ding headed over to the crates and started to un latch them. "Well lets see what the shit eaters give us this time." He opened it up and inside were racked HK-10's with suppressed fire for the entire team. On the side of each one where Colt .45's and 5 clips of ammunition for each weapon.

In the other create were a nice supply of flash bangs, grenades and lock picks. There were also night vision goggles. Ding took out one of the HK's and looked through the sight. Moved the barrel around then put it up.

"Looks like a night mission." Ding started to pass out the mission briefs to the team members. "Take a minute to look over it as usual. Lets see, what do the old men want me to say this time, um," he thumbed through the point man's brief and stopped on a page, "Ah, ok. 'This is mission Night Fox. Newly recruited Mark Garrison has been captured while on a scouting exercise in Saudi Arabia. His squad was killed in an ambush, Greg was the sole survivor. He is now being held in the compound that was used for training and was though abandoned by terrorists of some kind. The compound is located just a few kilometers inside Saudi Arabia Your mission is to rescue Mark Garrison and take him back to the USS Freedom.'

"FROM JOHN : 'You will be inserted and taken from the scene by helicopter. You'll be inserted 50 kilometers from the compound due to radar. You have permission to use deadly force on anyone who seems to be a threat. From what can be gathered from satellites, there seems to be many men there so use caution. Includes is the map of the area from the point that you are being dropped. Also briefs on possible connections and organization. Ding as always, im trusting you on you COA. I urge you to use caution as they already blew one of our helicopters out of the sky. These guys look like they know what they are doing. Good luck. End of Briefing' Ok lets map it out."

Ding showed everyone the maps, "Any suggestions?"

Woo looked at them and said, "4 wall 2 story, 1 way, windows? The stairs are in the middle of the building? Too easy. Where's Mark being held?"

"Anywhere and chances are lots of guns on him" Ding replied

"I suggest door and opposite window entry. Work our way around going right, meet in the middle then go upstairs."

"Sounds good but window shattering could be bad for an itchy trigger finger on Mark. He's been there a while and they are probably frustrated by now. I think both teams in door and go opposite directions. Meet at stair well."

"Sounds good" Bur said while nodding his head.

"That good for everyone?"

The rest of the team approved.

"Now for floor two. This is probably where he is. So watch your fire. Spread out again moving right and left. Meet up. We should have him by them. 1 team escort out, other clears."

"Make sure to bang the rooms upstairs," noted Filatov.

"Yeah, lets take our time. Once you are on the other side, go around the way you came, you might be eating bullets if you keep going. Make sure to watch out on the perimeter for any sentries."

"That sounds like a good in and out." Beckenbauer said in his best Nazi accent

"Good. Lets team up, umm Blue is Rescue team. Lets get Andrew at lead then, Daniel, Genedy, and Tracy. Rest is with me I'll lead. Blue you take the door. Red enters window. On Alpha bang and go. Delta to go up single file. If you get Mark get him down stairs to the door. Same with Blue, then head for withdraw point. We'll clean it out. Comprede?"

"Yeah," the team sounded firmly.

"Lets get some rest and food and head out oh, 0200? It is currently 1445 on my mark..., "they prepared to set watches, "mark," the team all pressed there buttons. "Ok, dismissed. Lets pick out some guns. You need to be up and at 'em at 0000 hours!" Ding said loudly as the talking rose within the group.

The team got supplies and hung the HK on the bunk posts and the .45 in there duffle bag. They took there black camo and hung it for tomorrow. Ding passed out communication headsets that would work on an ever changing channel system that would switch frequencies simotniously ever twenty seconds so it could not be traced.

The team, after attending business went to shower, eat, and to relax. Ding went to dismiss the guard outside and proceeded to Captains quarters. He asked a member of the crew and was directed to the bridge area. He climbed some stairs and reached the bridge. He spotted the Captain at the helm. "Sir we are ready to take off at 200."

"Sounds good, where to? Or is that a secret?"

"Bingo. We'll tell our driver when we get on it."

"Ok great. I'll set it up. And Chavez, our ship is your ship, please make your self's at home."

"Thanks you Captain." They saluted each other. Ding headed for the chow line.   
Mark hadn't drunk or ate anything for two days. The transport to this 'other facility' was coming soon. He was on a bed with Insomnia. He was scared. Where he was going. When he would die. How he would die. Is anyone coming for him? Did they forget about him and his team? Did the ship leave him behind? It wasn't looking good in his mind.

He looked up at a clock. Midnight. Damn it. He had yet to convert to military time. He's going to be out tomorrow, he would have slow reactions and make bad choices. He would die in his mind. No sleep, no food, no water, he might as well be dead.

The door opened again with the English talking guy entering, "I hope you are enjoying your self. Don't die here. Our transport humvee is on its way and will be here in four hours. If you are asleep, we will drag you by your feet to the car. You will not be late." He left.   


Ding went to sleep and 1900 and was rested up for the day. He woke first as usual and made his bed and suited up. Everyone else soon followed suit. He zipped up his black suit over his kevlar which made the suit very tight. Then his vest and boots. He took his HK-10 he chose from the day before from his bed post and examined it for nearly twenty minutes. Disassembling and assembling again just to make sure. He put the strap around his head and put the semi-auto behind his back. He then checked his .45 in the same manner for maybe ten minutes. He holstered his pistol on his leg strap. He put his extra clips in his vest pockets and grenades and flash bangs in his backpack. Finally he put on his and helped others with their black face paint night vision goggles and black beanie. The team was ready.

They headed up to the flight deck. Ding met the deck officer and he instructed them that the helicopter was ready, its props were already rotating. They hustled to the chopper. Ding wished everyone good luck as they got on, and boarded after everyone else was on. The hewey took off at exactly 200.


End file.
